<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Panties by Winchestersister1313</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490023">Pink Panties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313'>Winchestersister1313</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camboy Dean, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, OOC, Omega Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Twink Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has an obsession with a Cam boy in pretty pink panties as well as one of his students. He gets the surprise of his life when he decides to meet up with the Omega for the internet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink Panties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have Grammarly set to informal and general knowledge it always for bends in the writing rules!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter One </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He was restless as he waited for the show to start. Deep down, he knew that he was being overcharged, and he could enter the next Cam room. Still, there was something about the plump, perfectly round bubble butt in those tighter than sin pink silk panties that he couldn’t resist. </p><p> </p><p>He made sure he had everything he needed by his bed so he wouldn't miss anything. Fake slick, a towel, and a bottle of water for afterward, he always seemed to be parched after. He made himself more comfortable as the black screen showed the nest the Omega used to start his show. The camera was always angled not to show his face. He longed to know who was making him hard, but he had a pretty thing in his English class he could use to replace the faceless person on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>With his attention entirely on the screen, his credit card information was all ready to go, all he had to do was click send when the time came. A lot of other people signed into the chat room, hoping his request would go through. He could feel himself getting hard, the Omega was just sitting there, running his hands up and down his smooth, soft milky white thighs. He absently wondered if they were hairless like most of the smaller Omegas he had seen. He wasn't picky about male or female. He liked both, but there was something that he particularly loved about the soft male Omegas with their lithe bodies and dainty hands. He loved the way their small body would squirm under him. He wished that his neighbor’s nephew, Alfie, had stayed longer, but he had to leave. He’d only stayed with the neighbor for a season before returning home. </p><p> </p><p>He focused his attention back to the Omega on the screen who had now turned, so his ass was to the screen, wiggling it back and forth, showing off a small slick stain starting to form. He wanted to know what this boy smelled like, but he replaced the void with the scent of his favorite student, honey mixed with pine, a beautiful scent also distracting. The Alpha reached up in with a bit of bravery to type in a message. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> AlphaAngel: I would pay extra for those slick soaked panties! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He instantly regretted it after he hit send. He never said anything in these things, but he always made sure to leave a gracious tip. He rubbed his face, hoping the Omega wouldn't be offended by the comment there was nothing he wanted more. He grew harder from watching the Omega slowly rub his hand up and down his clothed covered ass. </p><p> </p><p>The screen went black, prompting those who wanted to stick around and see more of the show to enter their credit information. He sighed and hit enter, making sure he added in a tip. </p><p> </p><p>A new message popped up, stating that the creator wanted to know if he was interested in joining a private room. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes,” the man said, clicking the yes button. </p><p> </p><p>The screen went black the Alpha thought the site had kicked him off, but the screen lit up a few seconds later and it was nice to see just his screen name and the creator’s name in the text box. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> PinkPantyImpala69- Thanks for accepting the invite </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> AlphaAngel- Thank you for inviting me. I, however, am a bit confused as to why? I never say anything, and I'm sorry if I offended you with the panty comment.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha took a deep breath as the three dots appeared and disappeared as the Omega typed out the message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> PinkPantyImpala69- that's the least offensive message I have received. I thought about your offer, and I think we should get to know more about each other before I send you my underwear.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> AlphaAngel- I agree, and I do enjoy your work. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> PinkPantyImpala69- Thank you, but I'm really horny, and I know you are too, so maybe we both can get off.   </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and typed in that he was ready. The Omega asked if there was anything specific he like the Alpha said, not the moment he could do as he pleased. </p><p> </p><p>The Omega turned his ass to the camera, rubbing and giving it a slight slap making it jiggle a bit. It made the Alpha groan low in his throat. He wanted to be the one making that perfect ass red. </p><p> </p><p>The spot where he could see the slick starting to pool was getting larger, slowly leaking its way down the sides of the Omegas legs. </p><p> </p><p>He groaned as he grabbed the bottle of slick, drizzling some over himself, and lubed his hand. The Alpha started slowly working himself, thinking for some reason he should film himself jerking off to the Omega. Grabbing the phone that was next to the laptop and opening up the camera. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed as the boy finally removed his panties to spread his ass cheeks, letting the slick slowly leak out and make everything shiny. He growled as the person on the screen ran a finger up and down his crack. Stopping to make a show by rubbing a finger on his pink hole. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha wanted to make this last longer, but he could feel himself getting close to popping his knot, he removed his hand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> AlphaAngel- I wish I could hear you moan. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Omega turned towards the computer, and he could see the tiny thing between the boy’s legs. He loved to see that there was no hair there, just how he liked his male Omegas. He wondered how the boy knew when he got a message. He assumed it was a notification. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you hear me?” a light voice came over the speakers of his computer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> AlphaAngel- yes! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” the Omega replied as he turned his ass back to the camera. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha smiled as he heard the Omega talking, asking if he was liking what he was doing, and if he wanted to see more. The Omega took a giant dildo and ran it up and down his ass getting it wet with slick. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> AlphaAngel- God! Yes! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He was so close! He wanted it to last longer, he wanted to see how much of that the Omega could take, and much to his surprise, the boy was able to take all of it. The dildo was just as big as he was, and hearing the boy moan out in pleasure, working it in and out was too much. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck,” the boy's voice rang out over the speakers as he turned to show the camera he was cumming. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha followed, working his knot wishing he was in the tight ass of the Omega in his English class. Breathing heavily, he hit stop on his phone before setting it down and grabbing the towel to clean everything up. Realizing he used his slicked up hand to type, he carefully wiped the keyboard off as well. </p><p> </p><p>“You are my best tipper, did you know that?’ the boy asked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> AlphaAngel- no, I didn't. Like I said, I enjoy your work.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I won't be on for a few days, can I let you know when?” the Omega asked. </p><p> </p><p><strong> AlphaAngel- yes, you can send me an email,  </strong> <a class="" href="mailto:alphaangel89@gmail.com"> <strong> alphaangel89@gmail.com </strong> </a>.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, see ya soon,” he replied. </p><p> </p><p>Then the screen went black. </p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>Cas rubbed his face as he sat back in his chair, looking over the English assignments. He was attempting to grade them in between classes. He usually did this at home, but he was busy hanging out with his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>He checked his watch, blew out the air between his lips, fixed the stack of papers, and placed the cap back on the pen he grabbed what he needed before heading out the door to his classroom. </p><p> </p><p>He got there about an hour early to set up for the pop quiz, he also wanted to make sure his students did the reading beforehand. He loved the power he had over the students. Cas was fair in his grading by giving everyone a chance to retake it if they needed to. It was always satisfying to hear the students' groans. </p><p> </p><p>Cas was buried in his thoughts, reading over an email he received when the scent of honey and pine smacked him. He wanted to groan out loud but stifled it as the Omega walked by. </p><p> </p><p>Dean Winchester was everything Cas wanted in an Omega. He was small, feminine, and smart. His pretty green eyes and freckles stood out against the milky white skin. He was getting hard thinking about how much he would love to bury himself deep in Dean and never let anyone else touch him ever again. Luckily, Cas had learned to control his scent. Otherwise, the whole room would reek of Alpha arousal, and he couldn’t have that even if he could smell Dean. </p><p> </p><p>It was a long class, and he could smell the Omega scent the entire time, it was more substantial than usual, it was almost time for his heat. </p><p> </p><p>“Um-Professor?” a voice asked from behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Cas replied as he turned to see who was talking to him</p><p> </p><p>“I won't be here next week, and I was hoping that I could get the assignments,” Dean asked, shifting his weight from side to side. </p><p> </p><p>Cas nodded as he tried not to breathe in too deep and make the Omega uncomfortable. At the same time, he grabbed the assignment sheet and handed it over to Dean. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Dean said as he took the paper, turning to leave. </p><p> </p><p>“You'll be okay?” Cas asked before he was able to stop himself. </p><p> </p><p>Dean turned and looked at the Alpha, he smiled and nodded, saying he was heading home now. Cas nodded and smiled, replying to email if he needed anything. The student nodded and continued his way out the door.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was long and tiring. He was trying to get everything graded before he left for the day, but that didn't happen. He was distracted, letting his mind wander to the pretty Omega and the faceless one from the many lonely nights he spent online. He was so hard by the time he left that he had to call and cancel his plans for the evening, opting to head home to relieve some of the tension. </p><p> </p><p>When the Alpha got home, he opened his laptop, hoping to find something good to watch to get some relief. Putting things away while the thing booted up, Cas settled on his bed with his laptop set up off to the side and everything else he needed. Cas undressed and laid down.</p><p> </p><p>Cas’s phone chimed, letting him know he received an email. He used his cellphone for private emails, and he smiled when he saw one from his favorite Cam boy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear AlphaAngel,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I wasn't going to be on for a few days, but I changed my mind. Hope to see you online. Maybe you can send me a pic of your knot, so I have something to picture while I'm fucking that fake one tonight? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Thanks, xoxoxoxo </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cas never thought that the video he took would come in handy. He emailed it to himself, downloaded it to the computer, and sent it to the Omega. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear PinkPanties,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I hope you enjoy the video, but I wondered if there was something else I could call you by, you could call me Jimmy if you want.  </em>
</p><ul>
<li><em>Jimmy. </em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>After hitting send Cas sat back and smirked, he knew his knot was big, and hopefully, he would get a response. He slipped his hand under his boxers to gently rub himself, thinking of how lonely he was and how he should go out and get laid, but what was sex without meaning? So here he was, spending money to get off watching an Omega fucking himself on a fake knot. The bell chimed, letting him know he got an email a few moments later. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jimmy- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Wow! That has to be one of the most prominent knots I have seen; .i would love to know what it would feel like inside me, splitting me in half, that full feeling I've been longing for! But until then, will you send me more, and I'll send you some too. You can call me Michael.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cas was surprised that the Omega didn't ask for money, he was more than happy to send him another video and ask for one in return. At the same time, he fantasized it was his student. </p><p>*************************************</p><p>It went on like this for the next few months, back and forth with emails, and then texting each other, sending pics and videos. Cas felt himself growing attached to the Omega he had been talking to. A different part of him was still pinning after Dean, who was now in his advanced English class. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Michael- umm, I have a question. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Jimmy- I may have an answer, depending on the question. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Michael- You can say no, but I was wondering if you would like to meet up? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Jimmy- I would love too. There's a hotel not too far from my house we could meet there. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Michael- awesome, send me the details, and I'll book it. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cas paced the hall before he headed to the door. In two weeks, they decided to meet up, and it was the longest two weeks of his life. They talked, sent photos, but this was different. All kinds of scenarios were running through his head, like what if this guy brought a fierce Alpha friend and they robbed and murdered him? </p><p> </p><p>He stuck the key into the lock and opened the door. He was shocked when the scent of honey and pine smacked him in the face. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God! Dean?” Cas asked out loud, his attention to the boy sitting on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>He was wearing an oversized sweater and thigh highs. His green-eyes wide with amusement, “Professor?” Dean asked in a teasing voice, getting up off the bed and walking over to the Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>“This is inappropriate,” Cas replied, not moving from his spot as the Omega made his way to him. </p><p> </p><p>Dean smirked the whole way knowingly. The sweater he wore left nothing to the imagination as it barely covered his lower half as stopped a few inches from the Alpha. He looked up and traced a single finger along his jawline. </p><p> </p><p>“Dean, we can't,” Cas said, grabbing the Omegas hand and holding on. </p><p> </p><p>He was right in his thoughts that Dean's hands would be soft and small within his own. Cas’s heart hammered in his chest as he wrestled with the idea of throwing Dean on the bed and kissing all over his body. Without thinking, he kissed the boy’s fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“I want this,” Dean whispered; it was barely audible, but Cas heard him. </p><p> </p><p>Cas sighed, he had dreamt of this moment, and now that he knew Dean wanted it too, it was making him hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck it,” the Alpha finally said, cupping the back of Dean's neck and pulling him into a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>They both moaned as Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, the taste of peppermint toothpaste exploded in his mouth. He moved his hands down the Omegas back, cupping his butt, encouraging him to jump up and wrap his legs around his waist. It was everything he hoped for. The Omega was light in his arms as they moved towards the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Cas gently laid Dean down on the bed, laying himself on top, breaking the kiss for a second to make sure he was okay with what was going to happen. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Cas asked he didn't want to take advantage. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew it was you a month ago,” Dean replied, running his hand up Cas’s shirt and enjoying the hard muscles underneath. </p><p> </p><p>Cas looked at Dean's confusion, “How? I was careful not to show my face,” he replied, not moving. He was enjoying the feeling of Dean's legs wrapped around him. </p><p> </p><p>Dean laughed, and it was music to his ears. He explained that Cas wasn't as careful as he thought, one of the videos at the end showed his face. Cas shook his head and asked why he never said anything. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn't want to scare you off,” Dean answered honestly as he moved his hands to unbutton Cas’s shirt slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Cas sat up and shrugged his shirt off, revealing the beautifully tanned skin beneath. Dean moved his hips in an attempt to get Cas to do something, anything! The Alpha smiled down at the little Omega and asked what he wanted. He leaned down to trail kisses down the side of the boy's exposed neck while slipping a hand under the sweater, running it up his body, making Dean moan and buck his hips. </p><p> </p><p>“You should have told me,” Cas whispered as he pinned the Omegas hands above his head with one hand, “we could have done this sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas pushed the Omegas legs up more so Dean's ass was flush with his cock, pressing hard and aching inside his pants. The Omega gasped as Cas’s other hand and made its way around to his slick soaked hole. </p><p> </p><p>“So, wet already,” Cas groaned out, rubbing the pad of his finger around the hole, teasing Dean relentlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, I need you,” Dean whined out, rutting against the Alpha's hand to get one of his fingers to slip inside. </p><p> </p><p>Cas just smiled, he was going to make Dean wait, as much as he would love to take the boy right then and there. He moved his hand, trailing a finger up his taint to the tiny cock between the Omegas legs, wrapping his hand around it. Moving it painfully slow as Dean squirmed for more friction. </p><p> </p><p>The Alpha let go of Dean's hands, grabbing the hem of the sweater, pushing it up over his head. Dean sat up, pulling it the rest of the way off before laying back down, but Cas had other plans. He pulled the Omega up and off the bed before pushing him down to kneel as he unbuckled his pants, letting them and his boxers fall to pool around his ankles. </p><p> </p><p>Dean looked up at him with lust blown eyes, licking his pink, plump lips, and opening his mouth while leaning forward. Cas smiled, grabbing the base of his cock and slowly feeding it into the waiting mouth. </p><p> </p><p>The heat and wetness were terrific, it had been so long since Cas had felt a real person He almost came right then as the Omega licked and sucked like his life depended on it. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck. That's it,” Cas moaned, bucking his hips a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Dean popped off, continuing to pump Cas with both hands, “fuck my mouth,” he said, wrapping his lips back around the tip. </p><p> </p><p>Cas grabbed hold of Dean's hair as he began thrusting back and forth until the boy was gagging, tears sprang from his eyes, and he could feel his knot growing. He pressed the Omegas head down until his nose was flush with his hairs before letting him off. The Alpha picked up Dean and tossed him back onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and pants before grabbing him again to flip him over. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, he pulled Dean by the thighs burying his face in his ass, lapping up the slick that was leaking like crazy. It was as sweet as Cas had imagined it would taste. The fact that Dean was moaning and attempting to hold his ass open wider to give Cas better access was too much, he needed to be inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>He stood up, smacking Dean on the ass, admiring the bright red handprint that showed up before lining himself up with the fluttering hole. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Dean cried out as Cas pushed himself in. </p><p> </p><p>His hole was tight and warm, the amount of slick Dean was producing made it easy for Cas to slide in and out with ease. This was better than what he pictured. His fantasies were nothing compared the way Dean responded, begging Cas to go faster. </p><p> </p><p>“You like that? You like being used?’ Cas questioned; he had no idea where this was coming from, but he was going with it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please, use me. I'm yours,” Dean cried out as Cas picked up the speed changing the angle. </p><p> </p><p>Cas knew Dean was close to cumming, his ass started to tighten around his cock, pushing him closer to his own release as his knot began to grow. Catching the rim as Cas slammed into Dean one last time making the boy cry out, going limp in Cas’s arms as he pumped slowly came inside Dean. </p><p> </p><p>Out of breath, Cas positioned them more comfortable as they waited for the knot to go down. Dean snuggled back closer to Cas, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around him. </p><p> </p><p>“Happy?” Cas asked, kissing Dean's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded, bring Cas’s hand up and kissing it. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. </p><p>Comments, Kudo, and Questions are always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>